what she lives for
by Kolista
Summary: what if the volturi kings found bella after Edward leaves her in the woods? what if she was mated to all three? what if she was catatonic and had to be change because she was dying? read and find out.
1. Major

disclaimer: I don't own twilight just this plot of it.

Aro's pov

Aro what have you done?

Carlsile, I did nothing your son did this I said pulling our now whimpering mate in my lap, she curled into me then whimpered again.

What's wrong baby?

She tugged on my shirt.

Shh baby I know shh just a bit longer shh, she whimpered again. she was having a bad day. I mean I can't blame her, this is the coven that did this to her.

Okay baby okay. I stood up and sat her on my throne then unbuttoned my shirt taking it off and sitting back down and pulling her in my chest. then looked at the the now stunned coven.

What do you mean?

I mean I found our mate in the woods surrounded by your son sent dying from hypothermia, so me and my brothers were forced to change her.

Is this true Edward?

Bella started whimpering covering her ears and her head shaking back forth, then her eyes landed on him and he hit the ground. The Cullens' turned and looked at Jane who was smirking and looking back at the platform to the looking eye, it would have looked like she was looking me but only we would know that she was really looking at Bella.

Aro please have Jane stop.

I could Carlisle but that wouldn't stop Edward's pain I said putting Bella's head in my neck that's when the grunts of pain coming from Edward stopped.

Shh baby its okay he can't get you your okay shh.

Is it true Edward?

No he stated.

Liar! Jasper and Emmett screamed.

Bella's head shot up and her eyes lit up at hearing there voices.

Go on.

She launched herself out of my arms and crashed into "her brothers." they hit the ground and she curled up in between them, Bella was never really content if not with all three of us but there were moments when she wanted someone to the looking eye Bella was catatonic, but in truth she was every much aware of what was going on around her and could respond to it. She just chose not to because she was afraid it would disappear.

Edward, I think we know your lying so why don't you drop the acted and tell your coven what you really said to my mate.

Belly? Emmett asked.

She didn't move just kept whimpering. I went to stand up but Marcus was already there picking her up.

Shh angel I know it's hard he will pay shh.

Edward growled and lunged for Marcus but be fore he got within five feet he hit the ground again.

No please no they're mine please no Bella whimpered.

Shh baby I said as we surrounded her shh.

Come on angel he didn't get me I am fine shh. Caius just ran his hand through her hair, noticing that he didn't say anything she whimpered and looking at me and Marcus for answers why he didn't say anything and we looked at Caius for the answer. That's when she began to sob thinking Caius didn't want her anymore.

Shh sweetheart that's never going to happen shh he said taking her out of our arms and holding her solely in his. She contued to sob in his chest has he walked back to the platform and sat down, Shh I am here shh.

She finally calmed only to whimper again, okay sweetheart hang on he stood up sitting her in his throne you could see the fear in her eyes when he let her go he quickly repeated what I had done and sat back down.

Shh she curled in to him and finally relaxed.

Now Edward again I say why don't you tell your family what you really did to Bella.

Edward shook his head in defiance but the memory suddenly flooded our minds any way.

**memory**

_**Bella had just gotten out of her truck thinking about Edward's weird behavior when suddenly he was standing in front of her.**_

_**let's take a walk he stated simply.**_

_**She nodded and followed him in to the woods which she found ironic since he had told her never to go in there. They had been walking for about five minutes when he stopped abruptly and turned around.**_

_**Bella we're leaving Edward stated no emotion in his voice.**_

_**Why now another year...**_

_**No bella people are starting to notice Carlisle is going on thirty three and can barely pass for twenty five.**_

_**Okay I have to think about what tell Charlie...**_

_**Bella your not coming he said.**_

_**What do you mean?**_

_**My family and myself are leaving.**_

_**Edward if this is about what happened with Jasper that was nothing.**_

_**your right it was nothing but it may not be nothing this time.**_

_**Edward please.**_

_**I don't want you to come I don't love you, you were just a distraction, a plaything for me and my family goodbye Bella, then was gone.**_

_**End of memory **_

W-what was that they stuttered out, still shaking from the memory my mate was projecting.

Bella's memory I grunted trying to deal with the pain, finally Jasper was able to send out some calm and and we hit our knees.

You told her we didn't love her? Carlisle asked?

Yes he did. He said

Emmett growled and grabbed Edward by the throat then suddenly we were in the presence of the major.

Major's pov

Jasper let me out again after months unknown to "my family" Jasper let me out on many occasions and I had built a relationship with Bella, she was my sister and the first being I had met that wasn't scared of me.

I'll deal with you in minute I growled looking at Edward. I then walked over to Bella and ran my fingers through her hair.

Hey sweet pea.

She looked up at me with a smile and her mates stiffened, why didn't you call for me? You know I would have come.

She shrugged, Jasper had just tried to take a bite out of me and I wasn't sure he would let you out she whimpered curling in to Caius.

now your mad at me and are going to leave me she whimpered curling farther into Caius.

No sweet pea, I said kissing her I am here to and you can get to know Jasper he said.

Really?

Yes really.

YAY!

Now to deal with the Cullens...

review, comments anything pleasantly put.


	2. grandma

disclaimer: I don't own twilight just this plot of it.

last chapter

Now to deal with the Cullens...

Major's pov

"Ummm" I thought has I looked at the Cullen's, they really hadn't done any good. They had changed Jasper in to something he wasn't, they had let Edward use and dump Bella causing her to be depend on her mates, and had told Alice and Edward run the coven. I won't do anything to Emmett because he did nothing to Jasper and Belle still cares about him.

"JAZZ" her voice rang out she was so innocent how could anyone hurt her?

"Yes angel?" I said as I walked to her and kissed her forehead. Her mates were still as statues because they had never seen "The Major"Not try to kill the person that called him a nickname that went with Jasper. She didn't answer, just lifted her arms.

"Okay angel" I lifted her in my arms and she curled in to my chest.

"What angel?" I asked

She whimpered then looked at Carlisle like if she looked away he wouldn't be there anymore.

"No angel, I just have the psychic mind reader, and maybe blondie to take care of do you want your daddy?" I asked.

She nodded in my neck.

Okay angel.

Carlisile come here please.

I could feel his fear has he walked forward to stand in front of me.

"Daddy" Belle cried launching herself at Carlisle.

Shh I am so sorry, shh I love you baby girl shh.

He turned to face Edward "you're the one thing you never wanted to be, a monster. You call the major a monster, but he's not what he did was to survive, what you did was out of pure selfishness!" he said holding Belle a little tighter.

I turn toward Aro before walking to his throne. Sir stand up.

excuse me?

Down Daddy.

I turned my head to see Bella getting down from Carlisle's arms. She walked over to me, and pulled me to stand about two feet away from the thrones "stay" she then pulled Aro from his throne and did the same to him. Then walked behind the throne, "buttons" she muttered then throne seat opened just like I was planning on doing.

Jazz she called, my head popped up just in time to catch the handcuffs I was going for, she also grabbed something else I didn't see. Then moved on to Marcus's throne stood up kissed him then went back to what she was doing. It took everything in me not to crack up laughing when she pressed in the code with Marcus still in his seat and he went sailing in to the ceiling. She popped him from behind the throne "oopsie"then went back to what she was doing, Before I had the next thing she chucked at me, then went to Caius's throne who quickly stood up walking over to Aro.

"How are we going to get him down?"Caius asked pointing to Marcus who had resigned himself to hanging by his head for a bit.

i don't know but surely it's not the first person she has thrown in to the ceiling. Aro said.

In the meantime Bella had finished what she was doing and walked back over to me. I know I am supposed to be the big bad major, and I am but truth be told unless I am in battle situation, I don't think I could ever be mean to Bella

Jazz.

Yes?

She put something around my neck and i lifted it to see what it was my dog tags.

"Angel? how did you get these." I asked.

"Grandma" she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world And maybe to her it was.

Who angel?

"GRANDMA!" she shouted this time.

Then the doors opened and in stepped...

review, comments anything pleasantly put.


	3. Major's mates

disclaimer: I don't own twilight just this plot of it.

a/n sorry it's short I promise the next one will be long

last chapter

Then the doors opened...

unknown POV  
I knew that today was going to be hard for Bella, but I was hoping with Jasper being there that once he heard what that stupid mind reader did to my granddaughter the major would push forward.  
WHEN I got called to Volterra I figured it was to "warn me to stop what I was doing." I never in my entire life did I think they were going to tell me that sweet little Belle was my granddaughter, or that it would change my life forever.  
"GRANDMA!" My Belle shouted...

Major's POV

The doors opened and there stood Maria.  
I looked at Bella as to say "really?"  
She giggled, then ran to Maria.  
"Hey pretty girl" Maria said hugging her.  
"I gave Major his dog tags." Bella said innocently.  
"You did?" Maria asked  
Bella nodded, as I'm standing here about to jump out of my skin.  
"Calm down Major I think we both know this one. she said holding up Bella's hand, can change you."  
"That she can, that she can." Major stated calmly.  
"Don't even think about it." Bella said while looking at Edward and Alice. Then there was a wall of fire. Everyone in the throne room pressed themselves against the wall.  
"Did we forget to mention that our mate is literally indestructible?" Said Aro stating it like a question.  
I shook my head, "What were they thinking about?" Major spoke. She looked at her mates then whimpered.  
"Go ahead sweetheart tell him." Marcus spoke.  
"Tell me what?" Major demanded.  
They were planning on running and killing your mates so Alice could have you for herself...

review, comments anything pleasantly put.


	4. Maria answers the big question

Major POV

I growled, just when I thought I was going to let Jasper come back. Bella whimpered and ran to Aro, and buried her head in his neck. I walked over to her "shhh Angel I am not mad at you, I just need to know who my mates are." "I can answer that," Maria spoke. "How so?" demanded the Major. "Do you really think that I would let you go unpunished after you let them go?" Maria asked. "No…" Major growled. "Yes, Peter and Charlotte are your mates, I knew that if I killed them then I would lose you." Maria stated. "When you did that I figured you felt the pull and brushed it off." Maria said. I roared. Belle whimpered and I took a calming breath and looked down at her, and kissed her forehead, "It's okay you're okay." She nodded and cuddled more into her mates. "Now to call my mates."

Peter POV

I was laying with Charlotte, in the house in Italy, and "I knew the Major was our mate but he as rejecting the pull, and I couldn't let Char die. Did it hurt that we didn't have the Major? Yes, I felt the pain every day, but I didn't know if we would ever have the Major back and that only made it worse." I was brought out of my thoughts, by my phone ringing. "Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Pete, why didn't you tell me?" Jasper asked.

"Major you were rejecting the mating bond and I had to get Char out." Peter said.

"Why not tell me after?" Jasper asked.

"Would you have listened?" Peter asked.

"Pete please come to Volterra?" Jasper asked

He sounded so broken, I couldn't say anything. "Be there in ten minutes."

The line went dead.

"Come on Char, let's go." I said knowing she heard Major.

She nodded and we headed out the door…

Major POV

Ten minutes after the call, Peter and Char walked in and I had no idea what to do. I felt a tug on my hand, and looked down at Belle.

"Yes Angel?" Major asked.

"Go to them" she stated as if it were that easy.

I walked down towards Pete, once I was in front of him, I stopped.

Letting him decide what to do.

I knew I was projecting fear, he could reject me.

He walked up to me and kissed me on the mouth, and I smiled, and put my head in his neck. I then started to walk over to Char, but before I could get there a giggle sounded behind me. I quickly walked over to Char, kissed her before I walked over and picked up a still giggling Belle.

"You think that's funny angel?" I asked.

She nodded, still giggling.

Was she human, I was sure her lungs would hurt.

"You want to meet my mates' pretty girl?" I asked.

She looked at her mates while wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Maria can they be trusted?" asked a certain someone.


	5. pete and char

Major POV

I looked at my mates and felt their fear, and realized they didn't see Maria.

"Sweetheart can you go to grandma for a minute?" I asked.

She nodded.

I pulled Peter and Char into my arms. "Shhhh listen, she's Bella's grandma shhhh." I said. They were still shaking. Pete I am your sir, do you really think I couldn't take her if I had to?" I inquired. He nodded and calmed.

"And Char, I or Maria won't hurt you, besides watch her with Belle." I said.

Maria POV

"Oh, wait, I missed a spot." I said kissing a now calm and smiling Belle.

"What do you think? Do you wanna meet Peter and Charlotte?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Do they have their dog tags?" She asked.

"Peter does, but woman weren't allowed in the army then, but there's a locket in there with her name on it. You can give it to her if you want to." I said.

a/n will be longer

Marcus POV

Belle nodded and walked behind Caius's throne.

Who immediately stood up, not wanting to be sailed into the ceiling.

He then went to Peter and...


	6. Catonic and idiots

Major POV

Belle looked scared to death, standing in front of my male mate and playing with his dog tags.

I walked over behind her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Shh angel he's not the Cullins she turned to me, shh."

"CAPTAIN, I growled.

Would you say something?" I said hugging Belle closer to me.

"What am I supposed to say?" He growled.

"Anything! She's standing there scared out of her wits, and you're just standing there!"

"SHE'S A VAMPIRE!" He growled.

Bella started to cry.

"Shhh angel."

You know what?! You can deal with her mates...

Aro POV

"Thank you Major." I said trying not to explode as I took Belle and stood in front of Charlotte.

"Oh my God." She looked shocked then looked at me.

I nodded.

"You're an idiot!" She said looking at Peter.

"Come here sweetheart."

Belle smiled and reached for Charlotte.

"There you are pretty girl."

Peter still looked confused.

"She's catatonic!" Major growled. "Where the hell did your brain go?!"

I am guessing you want him alive." I asked the Major.

"Yes." Answered the Major.

I nodded, "question?"

"Are you planning on staying with Belle?"

Major looked to Char, who nodded, then looked to Peter who also nodded.

"Yes."

Belle squealed and kissed Charlotte.

"Okay."

"Tell you what Peter, take on Belle's mates in a fight and win, and there will be no punishment but you have to make it up to Belle... You lose, and you serve on the guard for 100 years, under Maria, and still have to make it up to Belle."

"Deal."

"Marcus, Caius, come here please..."

Major POV

"What?!" Peter said projecting shock.

"Did I forget to mention that Belle's mates are the three Kings?"

"Shit!"

I laughed, "humbling isn't it?"

He nodded not able to speak.

I laughed and everyone looked shocked.

P"Yeah, I know me laughing... But Jasper isn't coming back until he realizes that he is going to have a friendship with Bella... Anyway, continue..."

Marcus POV

"Here we stood about to fight for Belle. I smiled thinking about her. Not the topic... Our fighting experience you may ask, I myself was a warrior in my human years and that carried into my Vampire life. Add on top of that, my centuries upon centuries of defending my throne. Dealing out punishments and the occasional run in, I am an excellent fighter.

Aro, much the same except for the warrior part, and the fact that Aro is gentle I am not.

Caius is the angriest out of us and it makes him a very good fighter but...he has also upset Belle the most."

Peter crouched and lunged at Aro who faked left, taking Peter's right arm.

Peter then went for Caius who was still steaming about what he did to Belle, happily took his other arm.

"You done Peter? Or would you like to lose a leg too?"

"I give."

"Remind me to retrain you because THAT was pitiful."

"The deal still stands, that you will serve under Maria on the senior guard."

Aro spoke...


	7. Important

Hi guys this will be replace I have the next chapter but my beta is dragging his feet I am so sorry I am trying my best


End file.
